elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raise Zombie
|baseID = }} Raise Zombie is a novice-level conjuration spell in . Effects When cast Raise Zombie can reanimate a lower-level dead enemy to fight as an ally. This reanimation is not limited to humans alone; a creature such as a bear, wolf, etc., may also be reanimated, as long as it is of a low enough level. This spell also works on intact corpses that are not fallen enemies and dead creatures or characters that may be encountered. The spell will not work on headless bodies or creatures that are not intact. Usefulness *Characters reanimated with this spell collapse into ash piles after being killed again or when the spell duration ends, eliminating the potential for enemies to raise them instead. *The spell does not appear to work on dragons, though no message about the spell being unsatisfactory is provided. From this, it can be inferred that dragons cannot be reanimated. *It is helpful to place a strong melee weapon into the inventory of reanimated corpses, or leave their weapons in their inventory, before they're reanimated if they previously used those kinds of weapons, as they will do more damage with those weapons. The weapon can be recovered after the reanimated corpse disintegrates. *It seems that the Conjuration skill is trained not by the casting of this spell, but by the duration of, and actions performed by, the raised zombie. *Repeatedly using this spell, or any Reanimate Corpse spell, on an essential character may eventually cause them to disintegrate. This does not count as assault, and can be used to eliminate essential characters, including children. *Raising and killing enemies that have already been slain by the player is an additional way to level magic and combat skills, as the enemy is being fought twice. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 49 *See the Spell Tome page for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Possible loot from Restless Draugr *Found on a pedestal in Fellglow Keep *Purchase the tome from any of the following merchants: **Calcelmo in Understone Keep **Drevis Neloren **Falion in Morthal **Farengar Secret-Fire **Lucan Valerius in Riverwood **Madena **Sybille Stentor **Wuunferth the Unliving **Wylandriah Trivia *Sometimes, when ones disposes of an ally zombie, it may say "Thank you" before disintegrating. **This also occurs when slaying an enemy's zombie, albeit rarely. *If the carry weight limit has been exceeded, the Dragonborn can store loot on a corpse and raise it to carry the items for them. * What makes the corpses disintegrate is the ReanimateAshPile script placed in Magic Effect. Removing ReanimateAshPile script from ReanimateSecondaryEffect Magic Effect via Creation Kit will prevent corpses from becoming ash piles. Bugs *If this spell is cast on a dragon after killing it, the skeleton will be hurled in the direction that is being faced at extreme speeds. This also occurs when using Reanimate Corpse and Revenant. *If the spell is dual cast on living humans, it may turn them to a dust pile which cannot be looted. * Occasionally, when the player receives a Letter of Inheritance from an NPC, they can reanimate the NPC's dead body, and when the duration of the spell ends, if the NPC is not turned to ash, the player will receive another Letter of Inheritance. This will repeat until the NPC turns to ash. Appearances * de:Zombie erwecken es:Alzar zombi it:Evoca Draugr ru:Оживление зомби Category:Skyrim: Conjuration